Why I Can't Hate You?
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Yokozawa membenci tingkah Kirishima yang selalu membuatnya resah. Tapi, benarkah Yokozawa membencinya? Atau hanya sebuah alasan saja. Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi belongs to Nakamura Shungiku

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai

* * *

><p><strong>Why I Can't Hate You?<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari Selasa yang biasa bagi setiap orang, tentu karena diisi waktu untuk bekerja. Tapi tidak bagi seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan warna mata biru itu. Dia adalah Yokozawa Takafumi, kepala bagian penjualan yang terkenal sangat galak itu.<p>

Sekarang Yokozawa sedang memperhatikan ponselnya. Tadi dia mendapat email dari seseorang yang dia kenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang kepala editor Japun, Kirishima Zen. Yokozawa menghela nafas ketika ia membaca email dari Kirishima. Tapi, ia tidak memperdulikannya. Toh, Kirishima tidak berhak mengatur-atur dirinya.

"Yokozawa-san, Kirishima-san menunggumu di depan. Dia bilang sangat penting." ujar Henmi, salah satu rekan Yokozawa.

Yokozawa hanya menatap Henmi dengan tatapan tajamnya, membuat Henmi sedikit ketakutan dan kembali bekerja. Yokozawa menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju pintu depan ruangannya dan melihat sosok pria berambut coklat sedang berdiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab email-ku?" tanya pria itu, Kirishima.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya." jawab Yokozawa datar.

"Hah, padahal aku ingin setidaknya mendapat jawaban email darimu."

Yokozawa sedikit heran mendengar ucapan Kirishima itu. Menurutnya, Kirishima itu senang sekali untuk menguji atau menjahili dirinya. Ia benci diperlakukan seperti itu. Harga dirinya membuatnya tidak menyukai perlakuan Kirishima. Tapi, benarkah Yokozawa membenci Kirishima?

"Nanti aku akan pergi ke rumahmu. Itu sudah pasti." ujar Yokozawa.

"Tolong ya?" ujar Kirishima dan ia pergi meninggalkan Yokozawa setelah tersenyum genit ke arah Yokozawa. Membuat Yokozawa sempat _blushing _di tempat.

'Huh, apa yang aku pikirkan?' batin Yokozawa. 'Sebaikanya aku cepat menemuinya.'

* * *

><p>Hari ini Yokozawa pulang kerja lebih cepat, karena sekarang masih jam enam sore. Tentu saja, ia memiliki janji yang harus ia tepati. Lagipula, tanpa Kirishima beritahu pun Yokozawa akan melakukannya.<p>

Ia sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Kirishima dan menekan bel pintunya. Tidak butuh waktu lama pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok gadis kecil berambut coklat yang sedang tersenyum.

"_Onii-chan, _selamat datang." ujar gadis kecil itu dengan semangat.

"Hiyo, aku datang. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yokozawa.

"Ah, _onii-chan _terlalu khawatir seperti Papa. Aku baik-baik saja kok." ujar gadis kecil bernama Hiyori itu.

"Ahaha... Wajar saja aku khawatir."

"Ah, ayo masuk. Aku sudah membuatkan makan malam untuk _onii-chan _dan juga Papa."

Yokozawa langsung masuk ke apartemen Kirishima. Ia mengikuti arah Hiyori ke ruang tengah. Ia melihat Hiyori yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tasnya. Yokozawa mendekati Hiyori dan begitu Hiyori menemukan buku Matematika-nya, ia tersenyum ke arah Yokozawa.

"_Onii-chan, _tolong ajari aku ya?" tanya Hiyori dengan senyum manisnya itu.

"Tentu. Aku juga sudah berjanji kepadamu." jawab Yokozawa sambil tersenyum.

"Yay!"

Hiyori terlihat senang ketika Yokozawa mengabulkan keinginannya itu. Dan mereka mulai belajar. Yokozawa sering dimintai tolong oleh Hiyori untuk membantunya mengerjakan PR. Hiyori senang sekali jika Yokozawa bisa membantunya. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mengerjakan PR itu.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Yokozawa.

"Sudah," jawab Hiyori langsung. "Ah, _onii-chan _mau makan tidak? Hari ini aku memasak nasi kare."

"Boleh juga."

Hiyori langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur, disusul pula oleh Yokozawa. Sekarang mereka berdua berada di meja makan. Hiyori mempersiapkan sepiring nasi kare untuk Yokozawa dan membawakannya ke meja. Hiyori hanya tersenyum saja.

"Silahkan, _onii-chan._" ujar Hiyori.

"Kamu juga makan, Hiyo." ujar Yokozawa.

"Iya."

Hiyori duduk di hadapan Yokozawa dan mulai makan. Yokozawa senang bisa menemani Hiyori di rumah. Karena Kirishima sibuk dan pulang pada jam yang tidak menentu hingga membuat Hiyori kesepian. Yokozawa selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat keadaan Hiyori, memastikan gadis kecil itu baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Hiyori sudah sangat mengantuk, ia telah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ketika Yokozawa akan mengantarnya, tiba-tiba pintu depan terbuka.

"Papa!" seru Hiyori semangat dan mendekati Kirishima yang baru saja datang.

Yokozawa menuju pintu depan dan melihat Kirishima yang baru saja pulang. Kirishima langsung saja memeluk Hiyori dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Meski lelah, Kirishima tidak boleh memasang wajah lelah di hadapan anak perempuannya.

"Wah, sepertinya Papa telat ya? Kamu sudah mau tidur." ujar Kirishima dengan nada kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Papa. Aku akan menemani Papa." ujar Hiyori.

"Sebaiknya kamu tidur, Hiyori. Besok kamu pergi sekolah." ujar Yokozawa.

"Baiklah. _Oyasumi, _Papa dan _onii-chan._"

Hiyori segera menuju kamarnya dan mulai tidur. Sedangkan Kirishima hanya tersenyum saja melihat anaknya sudah mulai tidur. Ia melirik ke arah Yokozawa. Yokozawa hanya terdiam saja ditatap seperti itu oleh Kirishima.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga Hiyori." ujar Kirishima sambil tersenyum lega.

"Sama-sama. Lagipula, aku memang ingin juga menjaganya." gumam Yokozawa.

"Terima kasih ya."

Kirishima mendekat ke arah Yokozawa, lebih tepatnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yokozawa dan mencium bibirnya. Yokozawa terkejut dengan tindakan Kirishima ini, dia ingin melepaskan diri dari Kirishima tapi Kirishima menahan tangannya.

"Hmm, mhmm..." gumam Yokozawa.

Yokozawa akui ciuman Kirishima memang sangat memabukkan dirinya. Seolah-olah ia tidak bisa terlepas dari sensasi ciuman itu. Rasanya sangat nikmat dan meski Yokozawa malu mengakuinya ia ingin terus dicium seperti ini.

Tapi, harga diri Yokozawa membuatnya tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini terus oleh Kirishima. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk melepas ciuman mereka dan Kirishima hanya menatap Yokozawa sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sepertinya kau menyukainya." ujar Kirishima santai.

"Apa-apaan kau?" keluh Yokozawa.

"Akui saja."

Yokozawa tidak menjawab apapun, hanya memberikan _death glare _ke arah Kirishima. Dia tidak suka jika Kirishima tiba-tiba menciumnya seperti tadi. Tapi, sialnya Yokozawa menyukai ciuman Kirishima dan membuatnya bingung saja.

Kalau boleh jujur, Yokozawa membenci Kirishima. Ia tidak suka sikap Kirishima yang sering menganggunya atau menciumnya tiba-tiba. Membuatnya risih jika memikirkan hal itu. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Kirishima dan berjalan pergi. Kirishima juga tidak mencegahnya, ia tahu Yokozawa ingin pulang.

"Huh, dasar tidak mau jujur." gumam Kirishima.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya Yokozawa bekerja seperti biasa. Tapi, entah kenapa emosinya sedang tidak bagus. Buktinya, ia lebih sering marah-marah ketimbang dirinya yang biasa. Membuat rekannya menjadi takut jika melakukan kesalahan di depan Yokozawa.<p>

"Yokozawa-san..." panggil Henmi pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Yokozawa masih dengan nada kesalnya.

"Kirishima-san datang ingin menemuimu."

"Suruh saja dia pergi!"

"Tapi dia sudah ada di depan pintu."

"Ck!"

Yokozawa segera menuju pintu dan melihat sosok Kirishima sedang berdiri di dekat pintu. Kirishima hanya tersenyum sambil penuh arti dan mendekati Yokozawa. Ia langsung saja merangkul Yokozawa.

"Nanti kita ke bar ya? Sudah lama tidak minum-minum." ujar Kirishima.

"Bukannya ada hal yang lebih penting lagi? Naskah-mu itu misalnya." gumam Yokozawa malas. Meski itu bukan tugasnya, tapi Yokozawa tidak mau jika Kirishima hanya bermalas-malasan saja.

"Ah, masalah itu gampang. Sebaiknya kau menemaniku."

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

"Oh ya? Batalkan dulu untuk menghabiskan 'malam' denganku."

Yokozawa melirik ke arah Kirishima, karena ucapan Kirishima itu sedikit mencurigakan dan menimbulkan d_eath glare _mematikan dari Yokozawa. Kirishima hanya tertawa kecil melihat tatapan Yokozawa itu. Ia senang jika harus menjahili Yokozawa.

"Ayolah, kau sangat manis jika sedang mabuk." ujar Kirishima dengan nada santai.

"Jangan bicara lagi denganku!" keluh Yokozawa kesal dan kembali ke ruangannya.

"Hei, aku bahkan belum selesai bicara," Kirishima terkejut melihat reaksi Yokozawa yang tidak seperti biasanya. Marah itu sudah wajar, tapi meninggalkannya? Itu bukan hal yang biasa. "Kenapa dia?"

* * *

><p>Sekarang hari telah menjadi malam, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Pekerjaan Yokozawa sudah selesai dan ia berniat mengunjungi Hiyori. Entah kenapa, kegiatan mengunjungi Hiyori sudah menjadi rutinitas baginya. Memastikan anak perempuan Kirishima itu baik-baik saja atau tidak.<p>

Bagi Yokozawa, keadaan Hiyori itu penting. Lihat saja, dia selalu sendirian di rumah dan Kirishima selalu pulang malam. Hiyori selalu sendirian atau hanya bermain dengan temannya yang bernama Yuki-chan itu.

Yokozawa sudah tiba di depan pintu apartemen Kirishima dan menekan bel-nya. Tidak lama sosok Hiyori sudah membukakan pintu. Ia tersenyum melihat Yokozawa datang lagi ke apartemennya.

"Ah, _onii-chan. _Selamat datang." ujar Hiyori senang.

"Iya. Kamu sudah makan?" tanya Yokozawa.

"Ahaha... Pertanyaan _onii-chan _aneh, sudah kok. Ayo masuk."

Yokozawa masuk ke dalam apartemen dan Hiyori bergegas menuju dapur. Yokozawa memperhatikan Hiyori memakai celemek. Apakah Hiyori sedang memasak? Yokozawa menyusul Hiyori ke dapur dan melihat beberapa bahan masakan di meja dapur.

"Kau ingin membuat apa?" tanya Yokozawa dan berjalan ke dapur, ia melihat sebuah resep kue coklat yang terletak di meja. "Kue coklat?"

"Iya. Aku ingin Papa mencoba masakan buatanku. Nenek baru saja mengajariku cara membuat kue coklat. Dan aku ingin mencobanya." jawab Hiyori.

"Bolehkah aku membantumu?"

"Eh? _Onii-chan _mau membantuku? Hore!"

Hiyori sangat bersemangat ketika mendengar Yokozawa akan membantunya membuat kue. Hiyori langsung mengambil celemek untuk Yokozawa. Yokozawa melihat celemek bewarna _pink _yang Hiyori beri. Yokozawa hanya menghela nafas dan memakai celemek-nya.

"Jadi, kau sudah mempersiapkan semua bahannya?" tanya Yokozawa.

"Tentu. Ada di meja," jawab Hiyori sambil mendekati meja dan mulai memasukkan bahan-bahannya ke dalam mangkuk. "Hmm... Masukkan tepung dan telur."

Hiyori mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan masakannya itu dan mencampurkannya. Yokozawa yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Ia membaca buku resep Hiyori dan mencari beberapa bahan yang harus dicampur selanjutnya.

Mereka berdua sangat kompak ketika membuat kue bersama. Meski Yokozawa tahu kue itu untuk Kirishima dan ia sedang merasa kesal dengan Kirishima, tapi ia ingin membantu Hiyori untuk membuat kue itu.

Setelah selesai, Hiyori menaruh adonan kue di dalam oven. Ia hanya bersenandung kecil sambil menunggu kuenya matang. Hiyori melepas celemeknya dan menatap ke arah Yokozawa sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, _onii-chan. _Papa pasti menyukainya." ujar Hiyori.

"Iya." gumam Yokozawa yang juga melepas celemeknya.

Tidak lama kue itu telah matang, Hiyori mengangkatnya dari oven dan tersenyum melihat kue-nya sudah bagus. Ia langsung saja mengambil beberapa hiasan untuk kue-nya itu. Dia berharap Papa-nya akan menyukai kue buatannya.

* * *

><p>Hari ini Kirishima pulang lebih cepat, Kirishima memperhatikan jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Kirishima sudah berada di depan pintu dan membukanya. Ia terkejut melihat Hiyori dan Yokozawa berada di ruang tamu.<p>

"Papa." panggil Hiyori dan berjalan mendekati Kirishima.

"Hiyo, aku sudah pulang." gumam Kirishima sambil mengelus rambut Hiyori lembut.

Hiyori hanya tersenyum saja, ia menggengam ujung baju Kirishima dan membuat Kirishima menatap putri manisnya itu. Yokozawa hanya terdiam saja melihat mereka berdua, keluarga yang bahagia itu.

"Papa, aku memiliki kejutan untuk Papa. Aku dan _onii-chan _yang membuatnya." ujar Hiyori.

"Oh ya? Kejutan apa?" tanya Kirishima.

Hiyori menggengam tangan Kirishima dan mengajaknya mendekati Yokozawa. Yokozawa memberikan sebuah kue, kue coklat yang tadi mereka berdua buat. Kirishima terkejut melihatnya, apalagi Yokozawa yang membawanya.

"Kue ini kalian yang buat?" tanya Kirishima lagi.

"Kau sudah dengar penjelasan Hiyo kan?" ujar Yokozawa.

"Hahaha... Iya. Terima kasih ya, kalian berdua." ujar Kirishima.

"Sama-sama, Papa." ujar Hiyori sambil tersenyum.

"Iya." ujar Yokozawa malu-malu.

Kirishima tersenyum saja melihat wajah Yokozawa yang manis itu. Ia memakan kue itu bersama-sama dengan Hiyori dan Kirishima. Hiyori memakan kue dan beberapa remah kue terlihat mengotori wajahnya.

"Kamu sudah 10 tahun, tapi ketika makan kue seperti anak umur lima tahun." ujar Kirishima sambil memberi tisu dan mengelap remah kue di pipi Hiyori.

"Ah Papa," keluh Hiyori malu. "Jangan bicara begitu di depan _onii-chan._"

"Tidak apa-apa Hiyo," gumam Kirishima yang memotong kue dengan ukuran kecil dan memberikannya kepada Yokozawa. "Kau ingin kusuapi untuk makan kue?"

"Aku bisa makan sendiri." ujar Yokozawa dengan wajah mulai memerah.

"Aku juga ingin disuapi oleh _onii-chan._" ujar Hiyori polos.

Yokozawa langsung memotong kue dengan kecil dan menyuapi Hiyori. Hiyori menerima suapan itu dan hanya tersenyum. Kirishima yang melihat itu hanya terdiam. Ia memandang Yokozawa dengan tatapan jahil.

"Kenapa aku tidak disuapi juga?" tanya Kirishima.

"Huh, untuk apa?" ujar Yokozawa malu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Hiyo, _onii-chan _manis kalau wajahnya merah ya?" ujar Kirishima yang berusaha menggoda Yokozawa.

"Ah, iya..." jawab Hiyori.

Wajah Yokozawa makin merah, ia hhanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Hiyori tetap memakan kue, sedangkan Kirishima ingin tertawa kecil. Tapi melihat wajah Yokozawa yang manis itu, ia ingin menciumnya. Tapi tentu tidak bisa karena Hiyori masih ada di sini.

"Hiyo, kau sudah selesai makan kue?" tanya Kirishima.

"Sudah, Papa." jawab Hiyori dan menaruh piring di meja.

"Baiklah, kamu langsung sikat gigi dan tidur."

"Iya. _Oyasumi_, Papa dan _onii-chan_."

Hiyori langsung meninggalkan Kirishima dan Yokozawa berdua di ruang tamu. Kirishima mendekati Yokozawa dan hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Yokozawa berusaha menjaga jarak dari Kirishima.

"Kenapa dekat-dekat?" tanya Yokozawa.

"Lho? Tidak boleh?" tanya Kirishima.

"Aku akan menemani Hiyo." Yokozawa berusaha melarikan diri dari Kirishima. Kirishima hanya tersenyum saja.

.

.

.

Yokozawa berusaha mendatangi Hiyori dan Hiyori sedang merapikan tempat tidurnya. Ia melirik ke arah Yokozawa yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya.

"_Onii-chan_?" tanya Hiyori.

"Aku akan menemanimu hingga kau tidur." jawab Yokozawa.

"Hihi... Tidak perlu. Aku bisa tidur sendiri."

"Itu karena dia ingin menghindar dariku." ujar seseorang.

Yokozawa melirik ke belakang dan melihat sosok Kirishima yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Kirishima langsung masuk ke kamar Hiyori dan menatap Hiyori lembut. Hiyori tersenyum melihat Papa-nya. Kirishima mencium kening Hiyori.

"_Oyasumi, _Hiyo." ujar Kirishima.

"_Oyasumi_." ujar Hiyori.

Kirishima mematikan lampu yang ada di kamar Hiyori dan mereka berdua keluar dari kamar Hiyori. Kirishima menutup pintu dan melirik ke arah Yokozawa. Ia menatap Yokozawa, tapi Yokozawa selalu memandang ke arah lain.

"Hei, tatap aku." pinta Kirishima.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yokozawa.

Kirishima menggengam tangan Yokozawa, Yokozawa berusaha melepasnya tapi tangannya digenggam dengan kuat oleh Kirishima. Yokozawa hanya pasrah tangannya digenggam seperti itu. Membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku menjaga Hiyo." ujar Kirishima sambil tersenyum.

Yokozawa melirik ke arah Kirishima. Melihat senyum Kirishima itu membuat jantung Yokozawa berdetak dua kali lenih cepat dari biasanya. Entah kenapa, meski Yokozawa membenci Kirishima. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa membenci Kirishima 100%, ia pasti menemukan sisi baik pria satu ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, aku tidak bisa membencimu." ujar Yokozawa langsung.

"Iya. Itu kan karena kamu sudah jatuh cinta denganku." ujar Kirishima.

"Apa?"

Dan Kirishima langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yokozawa dan mencium bibir Yokozawa dengan lembut. Yokozawa terbuai oleh ciuman Kirishima yang sangat nikmat itu. Meski ingin dilepaskan tapi tubuhnya seolah menginginkan ciumannya lagi.

Tidak lama Kirishima melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Yokozawa yang sudah sangat memerah, sangat manis. Kirishima hanya tersenyum jahil ke arah Yokozawa.

"Kau sudah sangat mencintaiku. Jadi tidak mungkin kau membenciku." ujar Kirishima.

"Huh, kau terlalu percaya diri." ujar Yokozawa yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Kirishima hanya tertawa kecil saja, tentu agar Hiyori tidak bangun. Mereka berdua ke ruang tamu dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan malam mereka. Tanpa Yokozawa sadari, ia telah jatuh cinta pada Kirishima. Cinta yang Kirishima miliki untuk Yokozawa cukup untuk menghapus kebencian Yokozawa pada Kirishima.

**The End**

A/N: Yay! Akhirnya aku bisa juga buat fic Kirishima x Yokozawa.

Coba ada fic mereka di fandom SH Indonesia. Aku menantikannya.

Ditunggu review-nya...^^


End file.
